Troy y Judith: El Castigo (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Mini Fick (18): Troy sorprenderá a su mujer en el momento menos oportuno, y ella se adra cuenta que no ha hecho lo correcto al recibir el castigo de Troy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mini Fic (18) La historia como los personajes son de NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA.**_

_**Esperamos sus comentarios.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Troy Pov)**

-Me niego absolutamente hacerlo Hakon. No lo haré - repetí por décima vez.

Pero Hakon como era de esperar solo me ignoro mientras metía cosas, que supuestamente, era ropa en un bolso de viaje.

Santo cielos, que desastre.

-Mis hijos me han regalado un crucero -.

Y maldito regalo, la próxima vez me mordería la lengua.

La brillante idea de regalarle un crucero por las islas griegas a Hakon y Xinia por su aniversario fue mía. A sus hijos le gusto la idea, y el regalo ya estaba.

Lo que nunca imagine era lo que vendría después.

-vamos, estas feliz, lo sé -dijo Hakon sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía sus botas.

-estoy feliz porque me librare de tu cara por una semana -.

-puedo decir lo mismo -.

Cogió su bolso y camino hacia fuera.

Encendí un cigarrillo, y también salí de esa habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras todos estaban allí. Judith daba botes por todos lados sonriendo.

Brian, y su mujer estaban fuera. Y Tate y su mujer saludaban a la feliz pareja.

Xinia parecía un gato, siempre subida arriba de una mesa mientras fumaba, y vestida de negro. Y Hakon parecía un perro, de hecho era un perro. Actuaba como uno.

Xinia se acerco hacia mí, solo cuando estuvo en frente de mí, me di cuenta que se había movido.

"Mierda, esta mujer sí que es rara"

-tu -me miro fijamente con esos ojos suyos -cuida de mi hija, de mi casa y de mis animales o te rebanare en rodajas -

Se giro y salió por la puerta acompañada de sus hijos.

-aquí tienes la lista de los animales que tenemos y en donde esta cada uno. -Hakon me paso un papel -la comida esta en unos de los cuatros del sótano, comen una vez al día doble ración -.

"el sótano tienes cuatros, genial" -.

-y Troy - me miro -suerte -

Se fue mientras sonreía como un idiota y riéndose.

Negué despacio y fije mi vista en el papel.

Siete perros; tres gatos; dos tortugas; un loro; un zorro blanco; un león blanco; una langosta; un cocodrilo. Dos gallinas, cinco pollitos; un pato; una serpiente.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces como un idiota.

Esto debía ser una broma.

Con Judith vivíamos cerca de sus padres, por ende éramos los encargados "oficiales" de cuidar de su casa y ... mascotas. Estos dos se podrían poner un zoológico.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Caminé por la casa, Troy estaba arriba dándole de comer a los animales, mis padres se habían ido esta misma mañana.

-JUDIT EL LEÓN QUE COME-.

-Carne...- susurré-.

-PUES TRAELA O LE ECHO A LOS POLLOS PARA QUE SE LOS COMA-.

-Pobre pollos- susurré, bajé al sótano donde mi padre guardaba la comida de los animales, había diferentes habitaciones esto parecía un laberinto.

Había una puerta negra, miré a un lado y a otro, las paredes de cemento al igual que el suelo... daba miedo, siempre me dio miedo este sótano. Giré el picaporte dorado y miré la sala, era negra, las paredes acolchadas y el suelo, no era de cemento, había una moqueta negra, bastante cómoda.

Caminé sobre la moqueta y vi cadenas colgadas del techo, había velas negras y rojas por todas partes y luces que no alumbraban mucho y eran de color rojo, no se veía mucho una cama, un potro recubierto de cuero, una mesa de madera y una cruz de madera también parecida a la que Troy y yo teníamos en nuestro sótano.

Cerré la puerta y recordé la última vez que Troy y yo estuvimos en el cuarto de juegos y un calor me recorrió el cuerpo, me puse de rodillas sobre la cómoda moqueta del suelo y subí la tala de mi falda.

**(Pov Troy)**

No sabía dónde demonios se había metido Judit pero me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Bajé las escaleras del sótano

-Judit...- la llamé pero no escuché nada, bueno si... un jadeo-.

Tragué saliva y miré por la rendija de la puerta que estaba medio abierta... ella estaba tumbada sobre la moqueta del cuarto de juegos que sospeché era de Hakon y Xinia, había bajado sus bragas que ahora estaban por sus tobillos, subió su falda y estaba de piernas abiertas tocándose... respiré por entre los labios y la seguí mirando, ella era espectacular, tan inocente y tan mía... pero no debía hacer esto sola, y eso ella lo sabía... no debía y lo estaba haciendo... cuando acabase le daría un castigo inimaginable... como hasta el momento, no se lo había dado.

Siguió tocándose sobre su clítoris circularmente, gemía y se arqueaba en la moqueta mullida que cubría el suelo.

-Troy- gimió alto y cerró sus ojos llegando al orgasmo-.

Sonreí al escuchar mi nombre, abrí la puerta de par en par y la miré fijamente... ella se levantó y subió su ropa interior.

-¿Que hacías?-.

-Yo...- susurró-.

-Ponte de rodillas Judit... no sabes lo que has hecho...-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Mire a Troy, estaba serio, muy muy serio. Se había enfadado mucho mucho mucho.

-Troy... -susurre mientras estaba arrodillada frente a él - lo siento, lo siento mucho -.

Levanto su mano tatuada y me cruzo la cara.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos sintiendo unas lagrimas caer.

-¿te he dicho que hables? -.

Negué rápido mordiendo fuerte mi labio.

-has hecho muy mal, eres muy desobediente. Me encuentro decepcionado contigo -.

Abrí mis ojos y mire mis manos. Troy nunca me hablaba si, solo cuando estaba enfadado de verdad.

-recibirás el castigo de tu vida niña -.

Me tape mi rostro con mis manos llorando.

-tenemos toda la semana para llevar a cabo el castillo, y llorar no te servirá de nada -.

Me cogió con fuerza de la muñeca, y como si no pesase nada me subió arriba de potro boca abajo.

Subió la tela de mi vestido y bajo mis bragas hasta mis rodillas.

Me mordí mi labio inferior sabiendo lo que vendría.

El primer azote no se hiso esperar. Grite mordiendo mi labio, me había dolido mucho.

Seguro sus dedos se habían quedado marcado en mi trasero.

Comenzó a azotarme con fuerza, cerré mis ojos llorando.

Las lágrimas caían por mi mejilla con fuerza.

De repente se detuvo y suspire aliviada, pero escuche como se desabrocho su cinturón.

-no -susurre y mordí con fuerza mi labio al darme cuenta que hable.

-¿QUE HAS DICHO? -.

No dije nada.

Pude escuchar como el cinturón sonó en el aire, respire hondo al sentir como el cuero del mismo azoto mi trasero.

Llore fuerte y entre abrí mis labios quejándome.

Volvió a darme, esta vez con la hebilla. Me dolió mucho mas, quería pasar las en mi trasero pero no podía.

Troy me azotaba con fuerza, rítmicamente y alternaba el cuero del cinturón con la hebilla.

Ya no dije nada mas nada, solo cerré mis ojos esperando a que terminase.

Pude sentir su mano acariciando mi trasero, y un poco de alivio vino a mí.

-esto no ha acabado aquí -dijo roncamente y me dio un azote con su mano.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Troy arranco mi ropa. Esto me lo merecía y no dije mas nada.

-ve hacia la mesa y ponte boca abajo Judith -me ordeno.

Asentí apenas y camine hacia la mesa.

Escuche como Troy caminaba por la sala mientras me ponía boca abajo sobre la mesa de madera. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no lo veía.

Cuando se acerco hacia mi acaricio mi trasero con su mano.

-ahora te diré lo harás -dijo y asentí despacio de nuevo -abrirás tus piernas y pondrás tus pies en cada pata de la mesa, te sujetaras del extremo.

Rápidamente así lo hice para que no se enfadara más.

-ahora no te moverás -.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio sintiendo sus dedos en mi sexo, gemí bajito y cerré mis ojos sintiendo como troy movía su pulgar circularmente por mi clítoris.

-si te mueve al terminar aumentare el castigo.

Trague en seco.

Sentí como Troy introducía un vibrador grande en mi sexo. Sujete la mesa con fuerza y arquee mi espalda gimiendo.

Su mano acaricio mi espalda y de una embestida entro en mi trasero.

Apoye las manos en la mesa y arquee la espalda gimiendo con todas mis fuerzas.

-te dije que no te movieras -siseo y con su mano azoto con fuerza mi trasero.

Mordí fuerte mi labio y sujete las manos en la mesa con fuerza evitando moverme.

Troy entraba y salía de mí por completo mientras sujetaba mi cabello. Gruñía roncamente.

Sujete el extremo de la mesa hasta que mis nudillos se supieron blancos.

Entre abro mis labios y cerré mis ojos gimiendo con fuerza.

Sentía como llegaría en cualquier momento, y, sabía que no podría.

Troy jugaba conmigo a su gusto, su mano apretaba mis pechos y retorcía mis pezones. Mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior mientras no podría dejar de gemir.

Arquee mi espalda entre abriendo mis labios mientras gemía con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como Troy embestía contra mí con fuerza.

Gruño roncamente, y se corrió dentro de mí.

Apoye mi rostro en la mesa llorando.

-esto apenas comienza niña -susurro roncamente -.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Troy arranco mi ropa. Esto me lo merecía y no dije mas nada.

-ve hacia la mesa y ponte boca abajo Judith -me ordeno.

Asentí apenas y camine hacia la mesa.

Escuche como Troy caminaba por la sala mientras me ponía boca abajo sobre la mesa de madera. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no lo veía.

Cuando se acerco hacia mi acaricio mi trasero con su mano.

-ahora te diré lo harás -dijo y asentí despacio de nuevo -abrirás tus piernas y pondrás tus pies en cada pata de la mesa, te sujetaras del extremo.

Rápidamente así lo hice para que no se enfadara más.

-ahora no te moverás -.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio sintiendo sus dedos en mi sexo, gemí bajito y cerré mis ojos sintiendo como troy movía su pulgar circularmente por mi clítoris.

-si te mueve al terminar aumentare el castigo.

Trague en seco.

Sentí como Troy introducía un vibrador grande en mi sexo. Sujete la mesa con fuerza y arquee mi espalda gimiendo.

Su mano acaricio mi espalda y de una embestida entro en mi trasero.

Apoye las manos en la mesa y arquee la espalda gimiendo con todas mis fuerzas.

-te dije que no te movieras -siseo y con su mano azoto con fuerza mi trasero.

Mordí fuerte mi labio y sujete las manos en la mesa con fuerza evitando moverme.

Troy entraba y salía de mí por completo mientras sujetaba mi cabello. Gruñía roncamente.

Sujete el extremo de la mesa hasta que mis nudillos se supieron blancos.

Entre abro mis labios y cerré mis ojos gimiendo con fuerza.

Sentía como llegaría en cualquier momento, y, sabía que no podría.

Troy jugaba conmigo a su gusto, su mano apretaba mis pechos y retorcía mis pezones. Mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior mientras no podría dejar de gemir.

Arquee mi espalda entre abriendo mis labios mientras gemía con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como Troy embestía contra mí con fuerza.

Gruño roncamente, y se corrió dentro de mí.

Apoye mi rostro en la mesa llorando.

-esto apenas comienza niña -susurro roncamente -.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Sentía mi cuerpo muy cansado, estaba tumbada sobre la moqueta de aquella sala, cerré los ojos pero no podía dormir, Troy me había llevado al límite y necesitaba mi liberación pero sabía que no me la daría. Había traído un zumo y un par de galletas, las cuales comí sin rechistar. Ahora no estaba, me había dejado sola para "reflexionar" no debí tocarme sin su permiso, sabía que merecía un castigo pero creía que se estaba pasando...

La puerta se abrió con un sonido metálico y me miró fijamente, me arrodillé y puse las palmas de mis manos sobre mis muslos boca arriba y abrí mis piernas como él me había enseñado.

-Judit...-.

Seguí mirando las palmas de mis manos.

-Levántate, continuaremos con el castigo en la cocina-.

Asentí despacio y me levanté, sin mirarle, caminé detrás de él obediente hasta subir las escaleras, la claridad de la luz hizo que mis ojos se molestasen, hacía un día radiante.

-Quiero que prepares mi comida Judit-.

Asentí otra vez y fui hacia la cocina. Miré lo que mi madre tenía en la nevera, todo pre cocinado.

-No quiero esa mierda plastificada- dijo cerca de mi oído acariciando mis caderas- quiero comida de la que tú haces en casa-.

Eso tendrá... había un par de calabazas, las arreglé y las puse a hervir, crema de calabaza, mi favorita.

Cuando estuvo lista la pasé con la picadora y de puse la sal y el aceite, un poco de pimienta, la serví en un plato y la puse sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Troy me estaba observando desde el marco de la puerta.

Miré mis manos y agaché la cabeza al lado de la mesa.

Escuché como se sentó y tomó la cuchara.

-¿Tienes hambre Judit?-.

Asentí un poco.

-Está bien, quiero que te tumbes en la mesa-.

Me tumbé rápidamente. Mis piernas abiertas en su dirección, le miré desde donde estaba, todo su cuerpo tatuado, esculpido sus abdominales definidos, era mi Troy. Jadeé cuando sopló la crema naranja y la llevó a mi boca, abrí la boca y tomé la primera cucharada, exquisita. Troy era un maestro jugando con la comida y conmigo.

-Vamos Judit... ahora quiero que entiendas, lo importante que resulta mi permiso- dijo en voz baja y pausada- quiero que comas pero lo aremos con un añadido-.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña barita corta no mayor a un dedo pulgar, vibraba podía verlo, tragué saliva.

-no quiero que gimas ¿lo has entendido? comerás con esto-.

Lo puso sobre mi clítoris y me contoneé en busca de su contacto.

-No te correrás ¿lo has entendido?-.

Ahora tampoco podía gemir, cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Si- susurré- Troy-.

-Muy bien... comencemos peque-.

* * *

**Queriamos desearles a todas/os nuestras/os seguidoras/res una FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

**Saludos de parte de Srta Morena, Valeria Vulturi y todos los Casannova. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7 **_

**(Pov Judith)**

Arquee mi espalda gimiendo al sentir la vara sobre mi clítoris.

-te he dicho que no gimieses Judith - me regaño Troy.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio y me sujete con fuerza de la mesa haciendo que mis nudillos quedaran blancos.

Pero era imposible.

-abre la boca -.

Entre abrí mis labios y lo mire. El acerco la cuchara con comida a mi boca despacio, por un momento cerré mis ojos disfrutando pero de nuevo sentí esa sensación en mi sexo.

Trague rápidamente evitando que un gemido saliese de mí.

Abrí mis ojos despacio, y Troy me miraba divertido.

Tape mi boca con mis manos cerrando fuerte las piernas.

-ABRE LAS PIERNAS, AHORA -.

No me gustaba que me gritase, poco a poco abrí mis piernas y Troy acaricio con su pulgar mi clítoris.

Sin poder evitarlo gime, y al darme cuenta cerré con fuerza con los ojos.

-mírame niña -.

Lo mire, no podía hacer otra cosa, y antes de que me dijese algo quite las manos de mi boca y me sujete con fuerza de la mesa.

Troy acerco la cuchara a mi boca al mismo tiempo que dejaba esa vara acomodada sobre mi sexo.

No podía mas, mastique despacio y trague moviéndome en la mesa.

-Mi Troy... -susurre -por favor -.

-¿suplicas? -dijo el divertido y retorció mi pezón - a un es pronto para suplicar Judith -.

Cerré fuerte los ojos comenzando a llorar.

-te has portado muy muy mal -.

Y sabía que me había portado mal, y sabia que me merecía lo que Troy estaba haciendo conmigo.

-¿quieres que aumente tu castigo? -.

-no -murmure negando con fuerza -no quiero -.

-entonces se buena chica -.

Asentí.

Troy acaricio mi vientre con su mano, mordí mi labio intentando quedarme quieta. Pero solo su tacto me quemaba por dentro, esto estaba siendo muy duro.

Sus dedos rozaron mi sexo, e hice un gran esfuerzo para no gemir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Habían pasado unos cuatro días en los que se repetía la misma rutina, ella dormía y luego le daba de comer y la masturbaba sin piedad en la cocina, después lo hacíamos en la sala del dolor y la volvía a dejar al límite. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar y tampoco quería hacerle mucho daño.

-Judit- acaricié su cabello agachándome, estaba dormida sobre la moqueta de aquella sala-.

Ella me miró con los ojos hinchados.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha-.

Asintió despacio y se levantó con dificultad. No quería seguir viéndola así, quizás me había pasado con el castigo.

O quizás no...

La tomé en brazos y la llevé al piso de arriba, en el cómodo baño de la habitación de Hakon y de Xinia.

Puse el agua tibia y entré con ella en la ducha, la enjaboné incluso entre sus piernas lo que la hizo llorar de frustración y luego el cabello.

-Shh...- le susurré-.

Acaricié su clítoris y ella cerró los ojos, gimió alto, introduje mis dedos en ella y los moví despacio en un baile lento, la miré fijamente, era preciosa.

-Te has portado bien, así que tendrás tu recompensa-.

-Esto no- susurró-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-A ti... por favor- susurró- no puedo más-.

La sujeté contra mi cuerpo y la levanté con un movimiento rápido, me introduje en su sexo y ella explotó en un orgasmo agarrotando cada músculo de su cuerpo, lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de agua caliente cayeron por sus mejilla y me clavó las uñas en el cuello.

Cerré los ojos y jadeé roncamente por la boca, la moví sobre mí incansablemente hasta que me corrí en su interior y ella volvió a hacerlo esta vez con mucha más intensidad.

La besé en los labios apasionadamente y la puse sobre la pared de la ducha y mi cuerpo...

-Volveremos a aquella sala, pero antes debes dormir- le susurré-.

Asintió despacio y jadeó cuando volví a meterme en ella con una fuerza descomunal.

-Eso es- susurré acariciando sus pechos- espero que hayas aprendido la lección... aún que tengo que hacer un par de cosas más contigo peque...-.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Cuando desperté después de una larga siesta Troy estaba mirándome. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño.

Quería seguir durmiendo, pero él a mi lado.

-¿has dormido bien? -.

Asentí.

-bien, entonces sígueme -.

Me levante, y lo seguí fuera de la habitación. Bajamos y fuimos hacia la sala.

-Judith te quiero de rodillas -.

Me pongo de rodillas y lo miro.

-¿qué has hecho mal? -.

No conteste.

Me cruzo la cara con fuerza.

-CONTESTA -.

Cerré los ojos por un breve momento lo mire.

-me he tocado sin tu permiso - susurro.

-¿y qué ha pasado estos días por eso? -

-me has castigo... -

-¿y cómo seguirá tu castiga? -.

-como tú quieras -mire mis manos.

-¿cuántos años tienes Judith?

-veintidós -.

-muy bien, serás veintidós varazos -.

Trague en seco al escucharlo.

-ve al potro Judith -.

Asentí despacio, y me levante. Camine hacia el potro y me puse boca abajo.

-quiero que cuentes -ordeno -.

Siento como cae el primer varazo sobre mi trasero, cierro los ojos y grito sintiendo como cae algunas lagrimas en mi mejilla.

-uno -susurro.

El siguiente varazo cae nuevamente. Y esta vez me sale un grito ahogado, mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo hasta que llega al número quince.

Comienzo a llorar con fuerza con fuerza.

-cálmate o comenzare desde el principio -.

Mordí fuerte mi labio asintiendo.

Siento como siguió dándome varazos y mordí con más fuerza mi labio.

-dieciocho -murmuro -diecinueve -dije llorando.

Grite mordiendo mi labio sintiendo los últimos varazos con fuerzas. No aguante mas y comencé con fuerza.

Escucho como dejo caer la vara, y como comenzó a acariciarme las nalgas con su mano. Siento como quema, sabía que había líneas rojas en mi piel, sabía que estaba cortada y como algunas gotas de sangre caían.

-tranquila peque -dijo Troy -no muerdas tus labios, ya ha pasado -.

-¡MIERDA! ¿QUE COÑO ES ESTO? - Escuche la voz de mi padre.

_"Hay no puede ser" -._

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO, DEJA A MI HIJA -.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**EPILOGO**

**(Pov Troy)**

Y ahí estábamos en el salón. Judit estaba vestida por mi camisa y estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, oculta en el mismo, por la vergüenza, no entendía porque tanto escándalo, no me había pillado en acción.

Acaricié su espalda y besé su cabeza.

-PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA- gritó Hakon-.

Xinia estaba sentada en el sofá enfrente de nosotros mirándome fijamente, eso me ponía más nervioso que los putos gritos de Hakon.

-Me llamas pervertido a mi cuando tienes una colección de cuchillos en tu sala... hipócrita ¿qué pensaría V sobre eso?-.

-Yo no he usado la sala de V, eso es privado-.

-Bueno, no pude contenerme, la he castigado pero el castigo ya ha acabado-.

-Si ella quiere dejarte puede hacerlo, porque ella no quería- dijo Xinia- ¿o sí?-.

-Merecía ser castigada- susurró Judit-.

-Eso es peque- acaricié su cabello-merecías serlo pero ya has cumplido y estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le susurré-.

-SUELTA A MI HIJA-.

-No pa- susurró ella y me abrazó- ya está, ya estoy bien-.

Hakon respiró hondo.

-Rapuncel no te sulfures, te pagaré un cuarto de juegos nuevo ¿te vale?-.

-POR EL MOMENTO DEPRAVADO-.

-Bien... ahora voy a ducharla, a darle un vaso de leche y a acostarla, está cansada, el castigo fue muy muy intenso-.

-Pervertido-.

-Y eso me pone cachondo Hakon- le guiñé un ojo a mi suegro y me levanté con ella en brazos, la llevé al piso de arriba y después de darle lo que dije la tumbé en la cama y la tapé.

-Ven conmigo- susurró-.

Asentí y me acosté con ella bajo las mantas, la abracé contra mi cuerpo y besé sus labios lentamente hasta que se quedó dormida.

Mi pequeña Judit, era tan guapa, y la quería tanto... mataría por esta mujer, moriría por ella, todos los finales estaban justificados cuando de ella se trataba. La observé fijamente como a un tesoro, como lo que era para mí, hasta que me venció el sueño.

* * *

**Gracias x leer esta mini historia, y x sus comentarios, esperamos seguir contando con ustedes.**

**Saludos, Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**


End file.
